One Stormy Night
by LiveLaughLoveFP
Summary: When Jules' power goes out, she pays a visit to Sam's apartment. But is her reason for going more than it seems? Very Jammy - I warn you now. Please read and review!


**Pairing: **Sam/Jules  
><strong>Category:<strong> Romance**  
>Rating: <strong>T**  
>Spoiler:<strong> Fault Lines**  
>Summary:<strong> One stormy night, Jules goes to Sam's apartment when her power goes out.

**AN:** This oneshot is set during the late fall of Season 4. As this is a huge JAM story, if you don't like, don't read. I based this on what a lot of fans want to happen during Season 4. Huge thanks goes out to _Justicerocks_ for all her help with ideas and her many confidence boosters. As much as I'd like too, I don't own Flashpoint. As always, please read and review! I'm actually really looking for constructive criticism on this, so anything you guys can suggest will be appreciated. Thanks!

* * *

><p>Sam quietly turned the page of his book, content to listen to the storm rage outside his apartment. He pitied whatever team was at HQ tonight; it would be a miserable night to get a hot call. For once, Team One had the weekend off and he had been planning to make the most of it until the storm rolled in. Glancing at the clock, Sam couldn't help but wonder what a certain teammate was doing to stay occupied during the storm. Memories of the nights they had shared in Jules' house flashed through his mind and he sighed. It was still hard. When Jules had come to his apartment after Toth had finished with them, he had been sure, for a moment, that they might have a future. Then the call came through and they were off to the hospital as Ed fought for his life. The team was almost back to normal now – but not for him. Jules was as distant as ever and the sparkle she brought to his life was still gone.<p>

Startled out of his thoughts at a knock at the door, Sam set his book aside, heaving himself out of his chair. Pulling the door open, he felt his heart stop. Jules stood on the other side, soaking wet and shivering in what looked like a pair of summer pyjamas. Without pausing to think of the implications, he urged her inside, grabbing a towel from the hall closet. Wrapping it tightly around her, Sam cradled her face gently in his hands, wiping away drips of water with the pads of his fingers.

"I'm fine Sam," Jules shook her wet hair back from her eyes, teeth chattering; "The power went out at my house." Looking him straight in the eye, she continued, "I know I told you that we weren't going to be doing this – that anything to tempt fate was out of the question, but can I stay here tonight?"

Sam could barely contain his glee. Guiding her over to the couch – leather be damned – he favoured her with one of his famous thousand-watt grins, "Of course you can stay here Jules. Did you really think I'd turn you away?" Catching her look, he turned away, "I'll grab you something dry. It probably won't fit," he shrugged, "but it'll be warmer."

Returning moments later, he handed her one of his many jerseys and a pair of the smallest pyjama bottoms he owned. Respectfully turning his back, Sam retreated to the kitchen to give Jules her space. Honestly, he was surprised she didn't call him on the jersey thing. He'd only mentioned about 300 times while they were dating that the hottest thing she could do for him was wear one of his jerseys. He sighed silently; he could at least _try_ to be mature about this but the temptation to see her in his beloved Canucks jersey was just too strong.

Hearing soft footsteps behind him, Sam turned and caught his breath. It took all the years of his sniper training and the self-control born of 4 years as her teammate to not show any emotion on his face. It was literally his dream come true. Jules had chosen not to wear the over-large pyjama pants and had simply slipped his jersey on over top of her short, summer shorts. Seconds passed, and Sam gradually realized that he was staring. Fighting the urge to apologize, he dropped his gaze.

"I don't want to be a burden but can I have some hot chocolate? I remember where it's kept and everything, I can make it myself."

Pulling his eyes away from the floor, Sam smiled at his guest, "And how do you know I haven't moved it? It's no problem Jules; I was going to offer anyway." Trying his best not to look at her too often, Sam set about preparing her a mug of hot chocolate along with one for himself. Plopping a couple marshmallows into their drinks, he handed Jules hers where she sat atop his counter.

Leaning on the cupboards next to Jules, Sam studiously avoided looking at her, not sure he could keep his self-control in check. Looking up at Jules as she gave a small sigh, he was surprised to see her smiling sadly at him. "I miss this," she told him. In response to his puzzled look, she elaborated,

"I miss us just hanging out. You know? Just us. We used to have so much fun together."

Sam laughed bitterly, "I know. Do you ever think that we could've been so good together? I really...you know what? Never mind."

Placing his cup in the sink, Sam moved to leave the kitchen, furious with himself for almost revealing how much he had cared – still cared – for her. Jules hopped down from the counter, placing herself between Sam and the open doorway. Stopping him with one hand to his chest, she pushed him backwards into the cupboards, "Stop!"

Sam froze – Jules stood only a few inches away from him and he could still smell the faint scent of her perfume. Jules took a small step closer, brushing up against him and Sam closed his eyes. _'This is NOT a fair fight!'_ Sam found himself fiercely gripping the countertop behind him with shaking hands.

"Sam," Jules whispered, "Look at me." Reluctantly, he opened his eyes, gazing down into Jules' trusting brown eyes. A smile curved up her lips and her voice lowered, "Just tell me."

Sam's eyes closed again and his brow furrowed. He took a shaky breath, "I really loved you Jules." As he opened his eyes, Jules could see clearly for the first time in almost a year the pain he still felt over their breakup.

"It wasn't just 'puppy love'. Almost every night, I fell asleep imagining our life together. The home we would have. Our children..." Sam's voice cracked and he hung his head, refusing to look her in the eye, "Our children would have been so beautiful. A baby girl who looked just like her mother. A baby boy who would grow up and know that his family would support him in whatever path he chose."

Jules stepped back, hands pressed tight over her mouth. Sam looked up and pinned her with his clear blue gaze,

"I was so ready for it, Jules. For all of it. I still am."

Jules slowly shook her head, over-large jersey shaking with her. A single tear ran down her face and Sam paused, reaching out one hand towards her as if to wipe it away. Pain crossed his face, and a look of regret, "I knew I shouldn't have told you. Jules, I'm sorry. I promise, I won't bring it up again – we can forget this conversation ever happened. Even if my feelings won't change, I'll just keep it to myself."

Brushing past Jules, Sam strode out into the living room, pausing to grab a few blankets from the closet, "You can have my bed tonight. I'll sleep on the couch. And don't worry, I've done it before and it's not that uncomfortable."

Jules nodded silently and left as Sam finished his bed before dousing the lights. Stretched out on the couch, Sam stared up at the darkened ceiling, mentally beating himself up over the last half hour. _'I'm such an idiot! She gets close to me for the first time in months and I go and do this? She'll never trust me again! I'll be lucky if she doesn't put in a request to have me transferred. Well, a transfer will solve one problem at least.'_

Time slowly passed and Sam found himself drifting off to sleep when a smaller, warm body slipped onto the couch beside him and curled up against his side. He snaked an arm around her waist and sighed softly. There was still hope. Jules raised herself, the moonlight shining across her face. With her hair falling softly about her face, Jules kissed him as Sam had kissed her all those years ago in front of the Royal York Hotel,

"I loved you too, Sam, so much. I wanted it all. I still do. I haven't been able to admit it to myself but I do. I could see our home so clearly – our beautiful children playing in the front yard. A son who has your smile. A daughter who knows that her father will always look out for her."

Jules rested her head against Sam's chest, reassured by the steady beat of his heart. His arms wrapped around her, pulling her securely against his side. Jules turned her face up to his, grinning mischievously. He smiled back at her, the blue in his eyes discernable even in the low light, "What?"

"You're not getting this jersey back."

Sam gave a low chuckle; Jules felt it rumble under her cheek, "You can keep it- you look better in it than I ever did."

Pulling the blanket up around her shoulder, Jules wrapped an arm around Sam's chest and snuggled closer. Sam brushed a gentle hand across her cheek, revelling in the feel of the woman he loved beside him again. He memorized the feel of her heartbeat against his – this was the life he wanted. He always had, and he always would. Until the day that his dreams came true.


End file.
